Back before Christmas
by KleinXDgirl
Summary: Zoro was a Important Man in the Army and has to leaf Sanji alone before Christmas. Sanjis afraid that he won't make it until than. It seams that Christmas was ruined. But at the end Christmas was saved. ZoSan ( I know its not Christmas but I don't care :D )


"Sanji hurry up" Zoro yelled from the door, ready to move on, if Sanji had not been to the bathroom again.

He was not allowed to be late because Zoro was an important Man in the army and he had to be on time before going on an important and secret mission at the other end of the world for 3 months. But Sanji was not thrilled because 2 years ago it was exactly the same. He had to go shortly before Christmas on a mission far beyond the States, although it said it will be at home at the 24 again, but shortly before, his trip was extended and Sanji had to spend Christmas and New Year without him. That's why Sanji was not happy that Zoro had to go back, because he was afraid it ends like 2 years ago and he was alone at Christmas, of course, he had his friends with whom he could also celebrate but without Zoro it was not the same.

"Sanji" Zoro yelled again, but nothing happen.

"Hey Sanji" Zoro yelled louder, but again nothing.

"Oh great not again" Zoro grumbled and went on his way to the bathroom in witch Sanji probably sulking because he did not want Zoro to go, because he might not managed to be home on Christmas. And Zoro was right when he stood before the bathroom and tried to open it the door was closed.

"Sanji ?!" Zoro said softly and tapped lightly on the door.

"Just go on your little tripe" Sanji said from the other side of the door.

"I can not just go when I know you in there sulking here" Zoro said softly and leaned his head on the door "and you have to drive me to the airport. Come open the door "

After a few seconds he heard someone made his way to the door. Sanji unlocked the door and opened it and let Zoro in. Before him stood a little annoyed Sanji, who only said "What do you want?" And then turned his back to Zoro not to looking at his face.

"I just don't want to be late and you?" Zoro said with a smile on his face. He loved teasing Sanji a bit. "Stop it, Zoro, you know exactly what I want" Sanji said, slightly angry.

"I know but I want to hear it from you," Zoro said with a smile.

"Bastard" Sanji growled. He turned around and looked at Zoro's face. Zoro stood before him in his uniform, with which he looked damn hot in it and the two of them often had sex in that uniform, and a smile on his lips. He breath out heavily and leaned his head against Zoro's chest, who brought his arms to Sanji's hips and hugged him.

"I do not want you to go," Sanji said in Zoro's chest "What if it is like last year and you don't get there in time for Christmas or New Year? I will not spend Christmas again without you "Sanji said sadly.

"But you had Luffy and Nami" Zoro said in Sanji's golden hair.

"Yes but Luffy was all about the food and without you it is not the same" Sanji retorted.

"I'm sure I'm back before Christmas and when I'm not you are allowed to be mad at me as long as you will" Zoro said, taking Sanji's cheek into his hands.

"You bet," said Sanji. Zoro laughed and Sanji had to laugh too. Sanji's arms went toZoro's neck and Zoro's hands back to Sanji's hip. Both were leaning forward so that there lips could meet. At first it was a slow and gentle Kiss but he quickly became a fast and Hot Kiss. Sanji's hand moved slowly from Zoro's hair down his back and under Zoro's uniform. After Sanji groped Zoros back to the end, he made his way deeper to sink to his butt. But Zoro broke the kiss and took Sanji's hand off his butt in his hand.

"As much as I would like it too, but unfortunately it is not the time," said Zoro.

"All right. But if you come back again you owe me sex for 3 months and in one night "Sanji smiled evilly.

"For you always" Zoro said, giving Sanji a quick kiss on the lips.

"But now we have to go," said Zorro and took Sanji's handto force him to the front door, where he then pulled on his shoes and Zoro checked his bag one last time to make sure he had everything with him. When they were finished they set out to go to the airport.

At the airport, parked Sanji the car and helped Zoro to find the right entrance to get to his flight, there's the not later than anyway. He took Zoro's hand so that he would not be lost and because he loves Zoro's heat. The two did not mind that people were staring at them as they hold hands. Sometimes it was a bit uncomfortable when the two appear in public that they are gay. While there are people to do not care but a couple of times both have already received threats if they did not stop. But Zoro and Sanji did not care, they loved each other and they did not care whether others understood it and accepted or not.

"Here we are" Sanji said as they made stop at one inputs of the many safety. "OK" Zoro said back when he put his bag on the floor to embrace to Sanji. Sanji was still a little sad and angry that Zoro had to go, but it was his job he had to do it. Sanji leaned over to Zoro and brought his arms around Zoro's chest and hugged him. Zoro bury his face in Sanji's golden soft hair .Sanji made himself comfortable at Zoro's shoulder.

"I'll going to miss you, you know," Sanji said softly

"I'm going to miss you too. But I'll call you don't worry, "Zoro said smiling.

"I hope for you," said Sanji and both were beginning to laugh.

"You know that all the people watching us right now?" Said Zoro and looked around. He noted that a lot of people have cast an eye on the two and a few shook their heads and they were whispering something to they neighbor.

"Let them. They're just jealous that I have a good-looking, strong and nice Man at my side "Sanji said with a laugh.

"Man? I did not know that we're married, "said Zorro with a broad smile on his face.

"Not yet. You could ask me "Sanji retorted with a laugh.

"Why do not you ask me?" Asked Zoro.

"Because you have the better ideas how you can do it to surprise me. And I think that I'm to scared to do it "

"Why would you be scared? Are you afraid that I said no, "said Zoro surprise. He would not thing one second to say no when Sanji would ask him to spend to rest of his life with him.

"No, that not it" Sanji shook his head.

"Sir, if you want to fly here with, you have to hurry," Tell an employee of the security controls.

"Yes of course only 1 minute," Zoro said to him.

"So then," Tell Sanji "Have fun and take care of yourself"

"Do not worry you'll be fine," Zoro said with a smile and hugged Sanji again. When both get rid of left, Zoro lean to Sanji a last time to give him a kiss. As the kiss ended after a few seconds, Sanji said to him before he left, "I love you" and Zoro replied with a smile, "I love you too". Then follow a small Bye and Zoro made his way to the plan, not looking back he don't want to see how a small tear ran down Sanji's eye down his cheek, Sanji just wiped it way.

"Yes I do ... Yes ... Yes, of course I understand that but -..." Sanji was annoyed. His father Zeff was on the phone and called for Christmas at in order to know whether Sanji spent the evening with him. But Sanji could not answer he interrupted constantly him. And the bad thing was Zoro should actually call in 5 minutes which means he could not any longer waste Time.

It was 15th December and Zoro called him only 2 times in 3 months, since he was gone. Sanji was a bit worried about Zoro, exactly 2 years ago on this day he had said he will not make it and Sanji did not want it to end the same as last year.

"Yes Dad. Listen, I'll call you in 20 minutes again. Zoro calls in 5 minuets and I prefer to talk to him, "Sanji said to his father.

"Ah the Mooshead is still not back. But he will be back at Christmas right? "Zeff asked.

"I'm sure he will come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow '' ' _hopefully'_ Sanji thought in his head.

"How is it going? Does it run well wherever he is now" Zeff said.

"Honestly I do not know exactly. I mean I hope he's fine but so far we have hardly spoken to each other. I think he's just pretty busy, when he is calling it just short. I'm a little unsure if he's so good, "Sanji said a little scared.

"I think he's fine and if not he would have you told you?" Zeff says to cheer Sanji up.

He knows how much Zoro means to Sanji . Because Zoro was the first who made Sanji laugh again after his mother died 6 years ago. Sanji was unhappy for a long time, he lived back pulled more and rarely spoke to anyone, not even with Zeff. But then Zoro came into the Restaurant after one of his missions with his colleagues and in uniform. Shortly thereafter Zoro came to Sanji to see him once again. Then he came again and again. Zeff remarked that if Zoro was there Sanji serve and cooking for him, he was much happier and more open. Zoro was at the Baratie 2 times a week sometimes to Eat something, sometimes simply just to see Sanji and to talk to him. But when Zoro a few weeks did not show up Sanji was unhappy again and hoped that he could see Zoro soon.

After 2 months of waiting Zoro came by one evening just before closing to see Sanji. Sanji just hugged Zoro and was happy that he was back. After that night the two met more frequently and both were located pretty sure that it was something more than just friendship between the two. At the latest after the first kiss, and after the first time between the two, both were sure that they could not without the other. Perhaps fate, or perhaps fortunately thought Zeff whenever he saw the two together.

"Yes, you're probably right. But I really have to stop. I'll call you later again. Bye "said Sanji.

Zeff answered back bye and hung up. Sanji sat down on the sofa and waited until the phone rang so he could finally talk to Zoro again. But nothing happened. He waited 10 minutes but nothing happened. After a while Sanji was a bit annoyed that Zoro was too late already. After another 30 minutes the phone finally rang and Sanji took it as soon as possible without look if it was really Zoro who called.

"Zoro" Sanji said happily.

"No here Zeff is" Zeff answered and have Sanji disappoint.

"Oh it's you," said Sanji disappointed. "What do you want?"

"You wanted to call me and there because you have not done that I thought I'll call you"

"I'm sorry, I have unfortunately forgotten. I'm still waiting for Zoro's call, "said Sanji.

"Then Ibetter hung up. I don't want you to miss his call" Zeff said

"I'll call you later" Sanji said, putting so on.

Shortly after he had hung up and was about to put the phone on the table but it rang again. He did not look on it who was calling because he was sure that it was Zeff again. He grabbed the phone annoyed, lifts it to his ear and screamed "WHAT" into it.

"What's wrong with you" said a deep familiar voice to him from the other end.

"Zoro" said Sanji surprised

"If you do not want to talk to me I can hang up," said Zoro, laughing.

"No just do not," said Sanji and laughed "I just thought Zeff calls again and I was a bit annoyed because I did not want to miss your call.

"Then I am reassured. How are you? "Asked Zoro

"Just like always. I should ask how you're doing, you present yourself hardly "Sanji asked a little worried prefer.

"Hey do not worry almost everything is still there," said Zoro with a rather uncertain voice.

"W .. Why almost" Sanji was a little scared the last time as Zoro said was almost slashed in half.

"Only my eye, no big deal" Zoro said calm "Only your eye? What Happened? "Sanji said in a loud voice.

"Only a small section of my eye. Nothing bad"

"By your eye. But you can still see? "Sanji was worried about Zoro. He did not know what had happened and if Zoro's eye was OK.

"Well just a few shadows" Zoro replied. He did not want the Sanji got upset because of a more or less small incision.

"Why did you not call me earlier?" Sanji asked a bit sad.

"Unfortunately I had no time for it, the situation here looks bad" replied Zoro. He understood why Sanji was mad at him. Zoro had lately heard very little of Sanji. Mostly there were only short conversations of 1 minute thereafter had Zoro immediately off again.

"But you're back before Christmas right?" Sanji asked. But Zoro didn't answer.

"Zoro ?!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. The situation here is pretty bad and we probably have to be here longer than planned "Zoro replied sadly back, because he knew how important it was for Sanji, to spend Christmas and New Year together.

"..."

"Sanji are you still there" Zoro asked but Sanji still did not answer.

"Sanji ?!" Zoro asked again, Then he suddenly heard Sanji cursing loudly in the background. He waited briefly until Sanji was ready to go back to talk to him.

"Here I am again," said Sanji easily angered

"Are you OK?" Asked Zoro

Not really. It sucks just that you're already not returned, although you promised me "Zoro was so sorry that he could not be there and disappoint Sanji but he could not help it.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I just found it out earlier that we stay longer "said Zoro sad.

"How long are you still away?" Sanji asked, hoping that he was able to at least return until New Year.

"By the end of July," said Zoro and exhaled heavily.

"WHAT?" Yelled Sanji into the phone "Zoro that's in half a year" appalled Said Sanji.

"Yes I know, nobody here is happy about it" said Zoro with a guilty conscience. "And what should I do all the time without you," said Sanji sad.

"I don't know maybe we doesn't need that much long and .." Zoro was interrupted by one of his colleagues.

"And what?" Asked Sanji "Zoro are you still there"

"I'm really sorry but I have to go Sanji, unfortunately. I'm talking to you as soon as I'll can OK. Bye. Love you" "Wait .. Zoro" Sanji tried to say something but Zoro hung up.

More and more days past where Sanji had not heard from Zoro, he does not call and did not write back. Sanji hoped that his cell phone is perhaps gone or broken and that's why he doesn't call. He didn't believe that something happened he didn't want to think one second about it, he had to stay positive. Sanji went to the kitchen to distract a little as half an hour later the phone rang and Sanji took off as soon as possible.

"Hello," he said hopefully that Zoro was the other end.

"Hey Sanji. Nami here "he heard the familiar voice saying. He was disappointed that Zoro didn't call him. But he was not too unhappy because Nami was one of his best friends.

"Nami- swan. How are you? "He said with a charming voice. He was gay but he respected women and would never harm them.

"Very good thank you. I hope you do good as well. "Nami said with a happy voice.

"I'm brilliant" Sanji hate to lie, but he had no choice. Zoro had told him that he should not tell his friend that he was gone. Although Sanji did not know exactly why but it had determined a good reason, perhaps he was afraid that his friends will be mad at him when they find out that Zoro had to go so close before Christmas, because the last time they were not very happy when they heard the Zoro was gone on Christmas. For Sanji is was Okay he didn't liked it when his friends pity him that he is alone again. He would get an invitation from each one of them and then did not know where he should go.

He tried to act happy. "If I may ask, what are you and Luffy doing at Christmas? You go back to Shanks and celebrate there? "Shanks was Luffy's father, he lives at the other side of the world . Sanji had previously only met him twice but he was a very nice person.

"That was the reason why I call. Luffy had the idea to invite you and Zoro to celebrate Christmas with us. Shanks also comes. Since we celebrated last year with him, he comes this year and visiting us for a few days. Luffy and I have not seen him since last year on on Christmas and our wedding" said Nami

Luffy and Nami were married for almost 1 year, what Sanji was still incomprehensible that Nami marries somebody like Luffy. Not that Luffy is not a good man, Luffy is one of the people who were always happy and almost always think positive and see the good in a person. But he was also pretty childish. Despite all this, Luffy was a good friend for Zoro and Sanji.

"And how does it look. Are you coming over here and we celebrate together?" Sanji did not want to lie, but he had no choice he had promised Zoro.

"I would love to come unfortunately Zoro has no time he's with his father Koshiro, he doesn't feel that good and therefore Zoro thought he travels a few days over Christmas to him" Sanji regretted the lie but he had no other chose right know. But in order not to make even more suspicious he said that he would come, even so he did not have to be alone.

"Oh that's too bad," he heard Nami on the other end saying "I hope Koshiro is not too bad. I'll call Zoro later and wishes his father a speedy recovery from me "

"No that is not possible" Sanji responded quickly and a little sound "He ... He has forgotten his cell phone. Yes exactly"

"That idiot. Well I still hope it will be a great Christmas party with you and the others "Nami said Happy.

"With the others?" Asked Sanji and swallowed hard.

"Yes I forgot to say that you and others come as well. We thought it would be great if we all celebrate. I and Luffy, Shanks, Frank, Robin, Vivi, Ace, Brook, Chopper, Usopp and Kaya. That's going to be great. Oh one thing maybe you could cook little for us"

Sanji feels a little weird in the stomach, so many people and he had to lie to all of them about Zoro. Nevertheless, he felt it would be a good Christmas, be with many people he loved even if the person he loved most was on the end of the world and Sanji had no idea what he was doing or whether he was all right. After a few seconds in thought, he realized that he still had to answer Namis question . "Sorry Nami I was just in thought. But it would be an honor to cook for all of you " Perhaps he could forget Zoro for a few hours.

"Thank you very much Sanji. I buy everything what you need, so only have to focus on cooking. So we see us in a few days. Bye "said Nami and hung up before Sanji could say anything.

The 24 had arrived and Sanji made his way to Nami and to spend Christmas with his friends . He was happy that he don't have to sit at home alone when everyone Celebrated with their friends and families. Even if Zoro was not here he looked forward to the evening.

He Parked his car before Namis and Luffys house and made his way to the front door. It looked as if he was the first but Sanji needed time to prepare the food before Luffy eat anything before the entire guests arrived. Sanji rang and after a few seconds the door was opened. "Hey Sanji nice that you're there," Nami greeted him Embraced the blond cook. "I have everything you asked in the kitchen, you can start when you feel like it," she said, obviously very happy that they did not have to cook. It only had benefits to have a cook as a friend who would do anything for a lady.

"Then I better start before the others come" Sanji was glad that he could prepare the meal today. He had to get Zoro out of his head. Since his call he had not heard from him. Sanji had tried to reach him but unfortunately that was very hard at such a secret mission, he did not even know where he is now.

He stepped into the apartment and on the way to the kitchen he saw Luffy on the couch watching TV with a Christmasmovie. "Hey Sanji" he said with a broad smile on his face as we were used by him. "I'm looking forward to the food, hopefully there is a lot of meat"

"Of course Luffy. I would never Cook for you without meat you just would stick around my ass the hole evening" Said the Cook and patted Luffy head.

"Super" Luffy just smiled while Sanji was on the way to the kitchen to his job tonight.

After a short time Sanji was fully concentrating on the work and did not notice that his friends gradually came until finally all were there and Sanji had finished his cooking and everything was in the oven. He went into the living room and had to greet and explain to them why Zoro was not there.

"Yo Sanji-bro. How are you? Nice to see you again "greeted him Franky" I've heard that Zoro can not make it. I hope Koshiro is Okay so far "

"I am fine. Yes, unfortunately, I hope too that he recovers fast" Sanji still answered with a strange feeling.

"When is he coming back? I hope he can be here for New Year's Eve. I have to take revenge for the last time for beating me so easy in a drinking game. I will not let that sit on me "said Franky laughing but Sanji froze practically. He had not think about that. Zoro had told him that his mission lasted until July. What would everyone think if they did not see Zoro half a year at some point Sanji have to tell them the truth but not today but he would come up with something now he had to improvise again.

"I'm not sure. He not exactly know" Sanji tried to stay as normal as possible. "It depends on how well Koshiro is"

"Yes you are probably right," said Frank, taking a sip of his drink, "When will the meat be finished"

"Crap. The food I totally forgot" Sanji hurried to the kitchen in time, the food was not burnt and you could still enjoy it. The table was covered and all were ready to eat. When everyone was eating all were happy even Sanji who had almost not think about Zoro the whole evening, only once when he wondered what Zoro was doing, whether he was sitting with his colleagues and celebrated Christmas or if he runs through a half abandoned city with a weapon to search for something or someone. He doesn't know exactly and maybe he don't want to know that. Today was a day to be spent with family or friends and not the day that people had to die. But that was the world now, it was nothing but war, no one could change that, not even Zoro. Fight war with war has never worked and never will work. War never changes. Zoro knew that, but unfortunately it was his duty, and he could not help it. Sanji hope each time that if Zoro came home again it was his last mission.

After dinner, everyone sat on the couch and watched a few Christmas movies before all the gifts were given out. Sanji did not particularly want a gift, with his friends to celebrate together and not be alone was now the most important thing. He thought but then Nami stood up and started to say something "Now all have their gifts, now its you're turn Sanji. We all have nothing for you because we thought that no gift from us would beat the gift that is coming for you" said Nami and everyone was smile, only Sanji had no idea what was going on. But before he could ask the bell rang at the door. What Sanji marveled even more to. It was 9 PM at Christmas who would come so late. "Speaking of the devil. Luffy "said Nami and Luffy nodded and made his was to open the door.

"Can somebody explain what is going on here. Who do you expect so late" asked Sanji still confused. "Oh we don't necessarily but you" heard Sanji Luffy say from the hall when he entered the living room again.

"What do you mean" Sanji was even more confused than he were a few seconds agoe. Suddenly that person came who was at the door to the living room. Sanji was paralyzed when he saw who was standing a few feet away from him. Someone he would recognize even from 100 kilometers away not to last through his broad shoulders but also by its Green hair. It was Zoro. He stood there with a big grin on his face and a eye patch over his left eye. With his uniform on and his bag over his shoulder. "Hey Cook. How are you "he said to the Sanji who still rooted sat on the living room ground. After a few seconds the two just be staring at each other, Sanji stood up finally and slowly made the way to the other end of the living room, to Zoro. Zoro threw his bag in the corner and was ready to take Sanji finally in the arms. Sanji reached out his arms and Embraced Zoro just without saying a word. Zoro's arms clasped firmly Sanji and he bury his face in his blond hair with a smile. He had missed to do that so much.

As Zorro lift up his head again, just like Sanji and both looked into each others eyes, the distance between their lips became smaller and smaller until they finally touch. The first kiss after such a long time was for Sanji almost as perfect as the first kiss between the two. He would kiss this guy for ever. Sanji noticed how Zoro's hand was on Sanji's cheek and Sanji did the same with his hand and stroked with his thumb over Zoro's eye patch. After a few more seconds his lips part form Zoro's to catch air he asked than "What happened?". Zoro did not answer it but took his eye patch off to show it Sanji. Among the patch Zoro's left eye was closed with a long scar over his eye to his cheek. Sanji raises his hand slowly up and touched Zoro's eyes gently and says "How?".

"I'll tell you later, at the moment this is important," Zoro replied, his hand went to his pocket to pick up a little black box. He went on the floor with one knee. Sanji mind the world no longer, he thought a minute ago Zoro was thousands of kilometers away, but he was before him a with a little box in which a ring was to asked Sanji probably the most important question of his life and he knew the answer already.

"Sanji" Zoro began to talk. "4 years is perhaps not very long, but with you every day has felt like it was the best thing there is and I want the next days, months and years are exactly the same. With you. Even if we were not together I always knew that someone is waiting for me and that made me happy every day even if I was on the shitty place in the world "Laughed Zoro. "Sanji. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you're the best thing that happened to me. That's why I want to ask you if you want to married me?"

Sanji could not answer. He realized that he has a tear of joy ran down his cheek. His legs gave up and Sanji knelt down to Zoro and Embraced him. "Yes. Yes, of course I want you idiot "said Sanji and pressed his lips to Zoro. As Zoro broke the kiss after a few seconds he took the ring out of the box to put it on Sanji's finger. The others are all clapping and Cheering to them.

"Tell me not that you knew about it?" He asked his friends.

"I and Luffy knew about it," answered Nami "Zoro called us a few weeks ago that he is back. We picked him up from the airport and he told us his 'plan' "

"You were here the whole time? And I nearly died the last few days because you almost never called. Did you had that planned before you left? "

"No, the idea came when I was flying back. Actually, I wanted to surprised you but I thought about our conversation before I left and I thought it is time for it, "Zoro said.

"You're an idiot you know that" Sanji said with a smile and he shook his head.

"I know. But I'm your idiot, forever "Zoro answered and Kiss Sanji

"I Love you Cook"

"I love you too Marimo. For ever "


End file.
